Forgiving and Forgetting
by Zelgadis-rules
Summary: When Riku locked himself away... I belive he was locked into the world with the heartless. There he met a girl named Lexy (Self insert). She corrupted him far worse than he had been corrupted before. She called herself queen of the heartless and made
1. Chapter One

Chapter one: Trouble with the heartless  
  
"Lexy... Lexy, wake up!" The silvery-blue haired boy said, shaking the girl who was sleeping.  
  
"Oni-chan...?" Lexy said grogilly, opening her eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
"Somthing's up with the heartless! They wont listen to me!"   
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look!" Riku lifted up the leg of his shorts to reveal a bleeding bite wound.   
  
Lexy threw off her black blankets and sat up. "Let me tend that for you." She said, reaching a hand out.  
  
"Not now!" He slapped it away. "You have to help me with the heartless!"  
  
"Fine." She stuck out her toung.  
  
"You know, for a co-ruler of all darkness... You sure are immature!" He said.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"You are too immature!"  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't immature, I mean I'm not the co-ruler of all darkness, I own it all baby!" She said.  
  
"Suuure... You'd be nowhere without me."  
  
"Would too. I'm the queen of darkness, I can do anything you can!"  
  
"Look, we don't have time for this!" Riku grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door.   
  
On the way out she grabbed her keyblade.  
  
"What do you need that for?" Riku asked.  
  
"Just in case." Lexy answered.  
  
"You can't kill our minions!"  
  
"I can do what I like, and besides, I can always make more." She laughed manically.  
  
Riku shivered. "I don't care if I am king of darness, that's still scary."  
  
As they reached the door of the chamber of heartless, Lexy stopped laughing and put on a serious face.  
  
She opened the door and all the heartless were out of their cages, running around frantically and making a serious of clicking noises.  
  
"SILENCE!" Lexy yelled. "THIS IS YOUR QUEEN AND MOTHER SPEAKING! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ALL OF YOU! WHY HAVE YOU DISOBEYED THE KING, AND DARED TO BITE HIM?!"   
  
All the heartless went silent.  
  
"I'M WAITING!"   
  
A single heartless stepped foreward. He made squeaking noises, translated to: "He tried to make us go through the doors."  
  
"And? That IS your duty." Lexy said.  
  
"We're scared."  
  
"Scared?! why?! You're my all powerfull creatures of the night! What could you possibly be scared of?!"  
  
"Him."  
  
"Him?"  
  
"The one who weilds the weaopon that looks like yours. The few of our brothers and sisters who made it back warned us of him."  
  
Lexy thought for a second. 'No.. It can't be.' "Look, you have nothing to worry about. He was defeted long ago, and poses no threat."   
  
"Are you sure, my queen?"  
  
"Positive. Now, let the king show you to your doors."  
  
"Your wish is our command, mother."  
  
"What were they going crazy about?" Riku asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later."   
  
Lexy walked up the stairs and left Riku to take care of bussiness.  
  
End chapter one 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The locking of the keyholes  
  
Lexy sat on her bed, still in her Yin-Yang PJ's, which convinently had more black then white, thinking.  
  
Riku came up the stairs. "What was up with the heartless?" He sat down on the bed next to Lexy.  
  
"They were scared."  
  
"Scared?! Of what?!"  
  
"Sora."  
  
"Sora?! Why?! We defeated him so long ago!"  
  
"I don't know... I don't know what's happening anymore."  
  
CLICK.  
  
"What was that?" Lexy looked up.  
  
"I don't know, let's check it out." Riku said.  
  
Lexy and Riku ran throughout the different chambers.  
  
"R-riku..." Lexy's eyes widened as she froze in the doorway of a chamber.  
  
"What is it?" Riku ran to stand beside her, and he froze as well.  
  
One of the keyholes was closing, right before their eyes.  
  
"No... This can't be happening! This just can't be!" Lexy screamed.  
  
"The heartless were right to be scared... He's... He's ba-"  
  
"No, no don't say it, Riku! I don't want to believe this, I can't believe this! We defeated Sora so long ago, he can't be back, there's no possible way!" Lexy screamed.  
  
"I don't know how it happened... I can't say I know what's going on... But I can say one thing. He's back, and we've got to do somthing about it."  
  
"But HOW oni-chan?! We haven't trained in so long. We let the heartless do all our bidding becuase there was no one strong enough to take them out! We don't have the strength we used to!"  
  
"Well, we've gotta start training again. Our magic, and our bodies. Our spirits as well as our mind's too."  
  
Tears streamed down Lexy's face. "I don't want to beleive this."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry sis, but we have to. If we don't beleive it, all our doors will be locked, and our lives will have no meaning. There will be nothing for us to thrive for, and we will be empty space, stuck in between worlds."  
  
Lexy sighed. "You're right Riku. I'm sorry, I WOULD be nowhere without you."  
  
"Hey, THAT was a joke."  
  
"Well... Let me tend to your bite, then we can train."  
  
"Ok. Let's go."  
  
End Chapter two 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three: Training day  
  
CHING! CLINK!  
  
The sound of Lexy and Riku's keyblades smacking together echoed off the walls of the empty room they were using for training grounds.  
  
"HA!" Lexy shouted as she jumped over the swing Riku had aimed at her feet and she slashed down twoards his head.   
  
Riku quickly jumped backwards and Lexy landed in a crouch with her keyblade on the floor.   
  
Riku swimped down at her and she quickly rolled away.  
  
She did a cod-kick twoards his face which he quickly ducked under.   
  
He charged at her back with his elbow and managed to strike her. She fell over foreward with the wind knocked out of her.  
  
She rolled onto her back and gasped for breath. "Nice... Hit..."  
  
"You ok?" Riku asked, holding his hand out to her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I just got knocked to the stone ground, I'll be ok in a couple of seconds." She said sarcastically, taking his hand.  
  
He helped her up. "Sorry." He said.  
  
"Don't be sorry, it was a nice shot. I need more training, it's been way to long." She said.  
  
"Yeah... I'm not too good right now either."   
  
"Better than me." Lexy admitted.  
  
"Hey, I just caught you off guard, don't be so hard on yourself."   
  
"I NEED to be hard on myself, or I'll never have the motivation to train anymore."  
  
"Ok ok."  
  
"Look, let's train some more. Mabey somthing a little less rough for now." Lexy said, rubbing her head.  
  
"Ok. Let's work on some magic."  
  
Lexy conjured some heartless. "Moving targets." She said, explaining it to Riku, who had looked confused.  
  
"Ok."   
  
Lexy and Riku began casting a series of spells on the scurrying heartless, to quickly find that they would need a lot more. Lexy conjured as many as they could and they practiced with those.  
  
"Firega!" Lexy yelled, sending a strong jet of fire, hitting a heartless directly.  
  
"Freezga!" Riku shouted, aiming at a heartless but missing. "Darn it."  
  
"Looks like you found your weak point here, where as mine was in the sparring." Lexy said.  
  
"At least now we know what to practice on." Riku said.  
  
"Look, I'm going to conjure a shadow partner to spar with, and you work on some aiming here, ok?" Lexy said.  
  
"Alright. Good luck."   
  
"You too."  
  
Lexy conjured a huge shadow man to fight with. It charged out her automatically and she quickly doged it.   
  
Riku continued with his aiming, with a little avail, untill he heard Lexy scream.  
  
"ACK!!! THIS THING'S GONE CRAZY!!!!"   
  
Riku looked up to see that the shadow had Lexy in it's clutches, and she was struggling to get free.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
"Ack, Lexy!! Uh... Uh..."  
  
"Hurry up Riku, this thing is crushing me!"  
  
Thinking quickly, Riku yelled "FIREGA!" And very wisely, instead of aiming it at the creature, he aimed it to a hunk of cardboard in the room, casting light on the shadow, making him vanish.   
  
Lexy began to fall quickly, heading twoards the stone floor. "RIKUUUUU!!!!"  
  
Riku dashed to the falling Lexy and caught her, just before she hit the ground.   
  
"Thank you! I'm glad you didn't aim the spell at the shadow, that would have burned me too."  
  
"I'm not that dumb, of course I didn't go for the shadow!"  
  
"Thanks Oni-chan. I think I've had enough heart attacks for today..." She fell asleep.  
  
"She's had a hard day..." Riku said as he took her to her room. "Guess she has time for some rest." He layed her in her bed.  
  
End Chapter Three 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Sora's Dream (Sora's POV)  
  
"Well well well. Look who it is." A familiar voice called.  
  
I turned around. "Riku? Riku is that you?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is." Riku said.  
  
I ran twoards Riku. "Riku! It's been so long! How'd you get back?!" I was about to give Riku a hug when I noticed the girl next to him.  
  
"Who are you?" I turned twoards her.  
  
"I am... Your worst nightmare." She pulled a keyblade out from behind her and struck me. I flew backwards.  
  
"Wh-what's going on here, Riku?! Stop her!" I pleaded.  
  
"Why should I? We came here for one reason, one reason only." Riku said.  
  
"R-riku? What's going on? Didn't you come back so we could be friends again?  
  
Riku laughed manically, as did the girl.  
  
"You're so naive, Sora. When Riku came to the dark world, he was good. It took me a while to corrupt him, and show him.... That darkness was the only way to turn." The girl said to me, as she walked twoards me with an evil look in her eye, and her keyblade raised.  
  
"Who... Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I told you already! Little boys should listen!" She struck down on me bashing into my skull. Soon Riku joined in. I didn't understand this, Riku and I were friends, such good friends... But now he's hurting me... And who was this girl... This girl who came here with Riku and claims to have corrupted him? These questions swirl in my head as I bleed helplessly on the ground.  
  
"Come now, Riku. We have done enough here, he is sure to die very soon, we can leave now and let him bleed to death." The girl said to Riku.  
  
"Ok ok. Let's go. Bye Sora." Riku said evily.  
  
"Bye now, Sora." The girl winked and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" Riku asked her.  
  
"Dramatic effect." The girl said.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"You're funny Lexy." Riku said as they walked off.  
  
So... Her name's Lexy... But who IS she? How did Riku get back? And... Why did they do this to me? I have a potion in my pocket... Gotta reach that potion...  
  
I woke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. I looked at the clock, it was 2:30 AM. 'Why had I had that dream? I'm so confused... It's been a long time since Riku and that girl came for me... But I still don't know why... And who WAS that girl?! This is frustrating... ' I put my face in my hands and the doors opens.  
  
"Sora, are you alright?" Jessie's gental voice askes.  
  
"Yes Jessie, I'm fine."  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Was it about... That day?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you be ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine, just go back to sleep."  
  
"Alright... Goodnight." Jessie closed the door.  
  
I layed in my bed, but I wouldn't get any more sleep that night.  
  
End chapter four 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Kitchen Conversation (Jessie's POV)  
  
Sora and I sat at the table eating breakfast.  
  
I noticed a dark ring around his eyes, and his gait was slooped and weary.  
  
"Sora?" I asked worridly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You didn't sleep, did you?"  
  
"You of all people should know why, Jess."  
  
Silence pervaded time for the next few moments, as I watch Sora nibbling his eggs.  
  
"Jess, you.....know her, don't you?"  
  
".....what makes you think that?"  
  
Sora eyed me suspiciously, "You stiffen everytime I mention her name, and your knuckles are white."  
  
I glanced down. "Oh...."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Lexy....was...my friend." I avoided his gaze, my mind was racing-these were memories I've tried to block out since I met him. "It was like you and Riku, I guess you can say."  
  
His eyes saddened. "She was lost to the Darkness?"  
  
The kitchen started to blur as I recalled the painful day. "No....she became darkness. On her own."  
  
Suddenly dread and horror bore down on us.  
  
Sora was the first to venture a question, "Do you have dreams too?"  
  
An abrupt flow of memories sped through my mind: Her leering grin, her darkened heart, her fiery eyes....."...no."  
  
"Oh." was all he could reply, but the answer was apparent.  
  
I sighed painfully, "C'mon Sora, we have to reseal Halloween Town today. And I think the Neverland door opened up as well."  
  
His anguished eyes met mine, "What if...they come?"  
  
I took a deep breath and started to my room to grab my keyblade.  
  
I stopped at the doorframe, and looked back, hoping my voice would hold confidence though my heart was heavy. "Then...we'll be ready."  
  
End Chapter five 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: The Meeting of Old Friends  
  
"Well Riku, do you think we should go out today and get some fresh air in the world of all the saps and goodie two-shoes?" Lexy asked.  
  
"Sure. we could use some practice on people other than each other, we don't really do ourselfs any good, becuase we both hold back when we fight each other." Riku answered.  
  
Lexy sighed. "Yeah. It's too hard for me to fight you, I'd never want to hurt my big brother."  
  
"You know Lexy, it's funny that you call my big brother, becuase... Well, even though you're younger than me, you always seem to be in control, mabey I should call you big sister." Riku said.  
  
"No, you're older than me, therefore, I call you big brother, even if I am in control."   
  
"Fine." Riku said. "Well, where shall we go today?"  
  
"Hmm... How 'bout Halloween town. We can beat on that Jack Skellington, he's pretty tough!" Lexy said, joyfully.  
  
"Hmm... Good choice. Let's go there today." Riku grabbed his keyblade, and handed Lexy her's.  
  
"Alright! To Halloween town!" Lexy said, holding her keyblade in the air.  
  
"What was that for?" Riku asked.  
  
"Dramatic effect." They both began to laugh as they walked twoards the Halloween Town portal.  
  
Meantime, on the other side: "We're almost to the keyhole, Jess!" Sora said, running through the town.  
  
"Alright, there it is!" Jessie said, seeing the keyhole appear as she killed the last heartless.  
  
Sora was just about to lock it, when the portal began to glow. Two figures stepped out.  
  
"Well, look at this." Riku said, pointing to Sora and Jessie.  
  
Lexy looked up, not seeing Jessie at first, as she was slightly hidden behind Sora. "Sora, old friend. Aw, what sweet sweet memo-" She froze in mid-sentence as Jessie stepped out from behind him.  
  
"Lexy." Jessie nodded to her.  
  
Lexy voice and harsh expression softened. "Jessie..." Lexy shook herself and regained composier. "Jessie. It's been a long time. Ah, a meeting of old friends."  
  
Lexy looked in a way, sad.  
  
"Lexy." Riku elbowed her. "You alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She looked to Jessie. "Well. Shall we see which shall overcome, darkness or light?!" She said as she pulled out her keyblade and chared twoard Jessie.  
  
Riku pulled out his as well, heading for Sora.  
  
A fierce duel raged on between the two pairs, who had once been such good friends.  
  
"You've been training, Jessie!" Lexy said.  
  
"Of course I have, so the day when I saw you again, I could destroy you!"  
  
In a strange way, that hurt Lexy. She let her guard down for a second, long enough for Jessie to strike a harsh blow to her, causing her to crash to the ground.  
  
"Lexy?" Riku said, kicking Sora away so he could run to her. "Lexy?!" Riku looked to Jessie and Sora. "This isn't over!" He scooped up Lexy and her keyblade, and dissapeared through the keyhole.  
  
"What happened?" Sora asked Jessie.  
  
"I don't know... She just... Weakened for a second..." Jessie said, looking sad.  
  
"You gonna be alright?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, just lock the keyhole."  
  
"Sure." Sora sealed the keyhole.  
  
End Chapter Six 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: The Joy of Flying...and the Shock of Falling (Jessie's POV)  
  
After our short duel, Sora and I boarded the gummi ship to Neverland. We had done this not only to check the door, but to let out some tension, if fate would have it. I sped through the many heartless ships that were our opposition, but I hadn't a care what they did. All I could think about was Lexy-and what happened.  
  
"Could it be her heart?" The thought reverberated in my head;echoing off my thoughts.  
  
"Could it?"  
  
"Can it?"  
  
But the same answer came up, no matter how many times I heard it- No.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
Sora's voice shattered my debate, to my chagrin.  
  
"Come over here-you could just put it on autopilot, you know."  
  
I followed his suggestion and left the cockpit to the main chamber.  
  
"Yeah?" I answered as soon as I caught sight of Sora sitting at a table.  
  
"we've got to talk."  
  
I sat across from him, eyes searching his. "Yes?"  
  
Sora glanced around the room, as if searching for his lines on the walls.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"About as okay as you are."  
  
"I know...I wish I hadn't been right."  
  
"It was ineveitable."  
  
"What do you think we should do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you just going to let go-like that?!?!"  
  
I rested my chin in my palm and avoided his eyes. "I really miss the old her."  
  
Sora sighed. "Same as I-for Riku."  
  
"Well.." I stood up. "You have hope. You can save Riku."  
  
He followed suit. "And You?"  
  
The arrival bells rang. I started toward the gummi ship air lock. "That remains to be seen. Let's go, we can check out the keyhole, and maybe glide a bit."  
  
They stepped out onto the Big Ben. Sora searched the door, but it was locked tight.   
  
"Still safe!" He reported. This was the first good news since yesterday.  
  
I smiled. "More time to fly."  
  
Sora chuckled. " As you fondly say: The Sky's the limit!" He fell off the top of Big Ben-backwards.  
  
"Come back here you!" I yelled, and dove after him.  
  
It was such a glorious experience-a well needed release.  
  
Joy slowly filled my heart again as I caught Sora in midair and flipped.  
  
Sora laughed as he hovered above me, and I chuckled as well.  
  
We soon found ourselves gliding every which way, and the wind swept away all the despair and shadows in my spirit as it whistled past my hair and clothes.  
  
I guess that was how pixie dust works on you-happy thoughts....like warm sunshine, singing breezes, cheerful smiles-like Lexy's.  
  
Lexy.  
  
the wind swept past me harder now.  
  
Lexy....  
  
The majestic Big Ben fell away.  
  
Le...xy....  
  
Sora sped far above me.  
  
I felt no magic now. I saw the lights of London draw closer.  
  
"Jess!!!" Sora's voice was frantic, and far away.  
  
My eyes widened as the stars disappeared from my sight....as did any other light.  
  
And before I met ground, pain, and darkness I had one single nagging thought:  
  
"What's in a name?"  
  
End Chapter Seven 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Head pains and Heart wounds  
  
Riku had just finished wrapping bandages around the unconcious Lexy's head. He sat down next to her on her bed and took her hand between his.  
  
"What's going on...? Lexy seemed so weak when Jessica said that to her."  
  
Lexy's eyes shot open at the mention of that name. "JESSIE!" She shouted, sitting up, fast as lightning. She gripped her head and moaned.  
  
"Lexy, what's wrong?!" Riku asked worried.  
  
"My head... Ohhh... It hurts." Lexy groaned.  
  
"Well, that's where Jessie hit you."  
  
Lexy took a sharp intake a breath.  
  
"Lexy?"  
  
"I-I'm fine."   
  
'Man... Whenever I hear her name... My heart aches.' She thought. 'I... I can't be having any feelings... Not about that... Not about what happened. What should I care, all I need is evil, and Riku.'  
  
"Lexy?" Riku said. 'She seems to be off in another world.' He thought.  
  
"I wanna be alone now Riku."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, call me if you need anything." Riku cast one last worried look at Lexy before leaving her room.  
  
Lexy sighed. 'I don't care about Jessie, or Sora, none of that matters anymore. Now that I have the darkness I don't need her...' Lexy's heart felt like it would burst. 'Who am I trying to fool!? I'm so stupid! Somthing in my heart is telling me I need her.' Tears streamed down Lexy's cheeks. 'No... No, I need to stop thinking this way. She's just a sap, like all the other's who live in that world, what could I possibly need her for? This is silly, why am I thinking these stupid thoughts?'  
  
'I think I'll read, to clear my head.' Lexy got up to get a book of of her shelf, but her head twanged with sharp pains. "AHHH!!"  
  
Riku charged in, to see Lexy on her knees, cluthing her head.  
  
"Lexy!" He kneeled down and threw his arms around her.  
  
"What's wrong?!" He asked frantically.  
  
"My head hurts... But not as much as my heart."  
  
"Your... Heart?" He asked. She hadn't talked about her heart in so long. He thought all emotion except evil... had died.  
  
She hadn't talked about her heart in so long. He thought all emotion except evil... had died.  
  
"Yes Riku... My heart... Seeing Jessie-" She felt pain "-again... It made my mind think so many things, and my heart... It's full of guilt, and pain, about what I did to her. But... But I can't feel these things, I don't care! I don't care about her! I hate her for what she did to ME!"  
  
"What did... She do to you?"  
  
"When I realized the error of my ways, in being good and heroic... When I turned evil, I asked her to join me, to be my partner in crime, so we could be together forever... She declined, told me I was insane..."  
  
Lexy sobbed even harder, which gave her an even worse headache.  
  
Riku didn't know how to react. He had never seen Lexy, or anybody for that matter, behave like this, he just didn't know what to do. He put a hand on her head. "Don't worry, everything will sort itself out."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please be right Riku... Please be right..." She said softly.  
  
'I hope I'm right.'  
  
End Chapter Eight 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Light and Shadow-and In Between  
  
"Jessica!!!" Sora yelled frantically, and dove down quickly, body streamlined, to try and beat Jess to her fatal fall.  
  
He knew he wouldn't get down fast enough-too much wind resistance...and he was too light.  
  
Too light....  
  
He whipped out his keyblade as fast as he can, and hollered, "Gravity!!!"  
  
Suddenly the earth pulled at his very being, the road strained to great him, and Jess was just moments to meet it.  
  
She crashed into his arm and they both tumbled-safely-to the cobblestones.  
  
Panting, Sora carried Jess to an alley, and there they rested.  
  
My sight flickered as I blearily opened my eyes.  
  
"Jess!' I'm so glad you're okay!!!" Sora lept up and hugged me tightly.  
  
I returned the hug with relief, "How did you catch me?"  
  
Sora pulled away, "Gravity spell. But never mind that, what happened?"  
  
I Looked away guiltily. "I thought of Lexy."  
  
"Are you....alright?" His voice was tentative, and heavy with worry.  
  
I rubbed my stinging eyes. "Just fine."  
  
I headed out of the alley, "C'mon! I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!"  
  
Sora shook his head and grinned, "Of course!"  
  
I laughed and stepped into the light-but that laugh quickly died.  
  
Sora smacked into me and we and fell to the ground.  
  
We got up and Sora rubbed his nose. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Do you think the keyhole reopened?"  
  
"How could it in such a short time?"  
  
"Tell them that."  
  
As soon as my fellow keyblade master saw the squad of Angel Stars heading toward us, his sky blue eyes widened.  
  
"Do you think they'll ignore us?" He asked with false hope.  
  
"No." I stated as they readied their spells.  
  
We were soon rushed into a magical battle, with blinding spells flying left and right.  
  
Sora and I were in the middle of the melee, casting every spell we could think of at them, then charging at their unyielding wings when our magical strength was gone.  
  
I gasped as a spell knocked me straight on the ground, the breath stolen from my lungs.  
  
"A-aero!" I choked, and I sighed as I used the last of what I had for the time being on the windy shield. Hopefully it would hold long enough to recharge.  
  
I lept up. "Sora! You alright?!?" I yelled, blocking another Holy spell.  
  
"-fine!" Was all I heard, as Sora concentrated solely on his multiple opponents.   
  
I lept at a random Angel Star myslef, keyblade in hand, and swung with all my might at the the "angel's" fire.  
  
I was rewarded with a rebound jarring my bones, and my keyblade glanced harmlessly off it's glossy feathers.  
  
I groaned as the wind left me, and I suddenly felt vulnerable-I hadn't recovered enough for a cure spell.  
  
Three angels loomed over me, and I knew this would be the last time I saw light as it blinded me in the form of three holy spells.  
  
I lay in black as a pinhole of light shrank away.  
  
I guess I'll be meeting my "old friend" again.  
  
End Chapter Nine 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: Just your average everyday heartless? (Lexy's POV)  
  
I got out of bed feeling a little better after Riku had calmed me down. I went downstairs and ate breakfast with Riku, we chacked on the keyholes, and luckily, no extra's had closed.  
  
"So, I take it you're feeling better?" Riku asked.  
  
"Much better, since you calmed me down. Thanks." I smiled at him.  
  
"Anytime. I guess it's time to get down to bussiness." He got up and walked twoards the heartless chamber, I decided to follow him, since I had nothing better to do.  
  
"Hm. Looks like we have a new heartless." I said, not even really glancing at it, untill it began to make strange noises.  
  
I looked at it. "what's you're problem? Stupid heartless." I kicked it. "Well, I'm gonna go back upstairs and read or somthing. See ya Riku." Just as I was about to go upstairs, I could swear I heard somthing...   
  
"Lexy..."  
  
I turned around. "Riku? Did you call me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Must be hearing things..." I mumble as I turn around.  
  
"Lexy..."  
  
I spun around again. "Riku, this isn't funny!"  
  
"What's not funny?"  
  
He looked at me, seeming worried.  
  
"Y-you're really not calling me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm hearing things... I need to go rest." I went upstairs, ignoring the calls of "Lexy..."  
  
I lay on my bed, throwing a bouncy ball up in the air and catching it. "What's going on? I'm hearing things, and that heartless was acting afully strange... Well, it's a new-comer! Of course it is! It dosn't know anything yet! Man, I'm just upset, mabey I should get some rest..." I roll over onto my side, when I hear feet scuttling into my room.  
  
I turn back over and open my eyes to see the strange heartless there before me.  
  
"WHat are you doing here? Trying to escape your duty? I'll teach you to-"  
  
"Lexy. Lexy, it's me!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's ME Lexy."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
My head spun in a whirlwind of questiongs and strange emotions. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I found myself holding the heartless in my arms.  
  
Once I realized what I was doing I shoved the heartless away. "So..." My voice turned cold again. "What happened?"  
  
"I was defeated by angel stars."  
  
"Where's Sora?"  
  
"He's still alive..."  
  
"I'm sorry." My appology held no emotion.  
  
"Lexy. Do you... Do you really hate me so much, for not turning evil with you?"  
  
I was silent.  
  
"Lexy?"  
  
"I... I don't know."  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry any of this happened. I want things to be the wat they were... before any of this happened... Before your heart died."  
  
"My heart... Is not dead. Jessie... I thought that you didn't matter to me anymore, since you hurt me so much.... I thought I hated you. I... I was wrong... Despite everything that happened between us... And everything that went wrong... All the diferences we have... I still love you." I look down as sad tears stain my face.   
  
"Lexy? Is that... True?"  
  
"Yes Jessie, I burried my emotions for so long, bottoled all my pain and turned it to hatred, but the truth is, I could never hate you."  
  
I turned Jessie from a heartless, back into a human.  
  
End chapter ten 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: "The Closer You Get to Light, The Greater Your Shadow Becomes..."  
  
I hugged Lexy tightly, "You don't know how much I've missed you!" I cried, the tears flowing endlessly.  
  
"And I, you." Lexy hugged me back, just as tight.  
  
I've forgotten just how good it felt.  
  
I pulled away, "But...what will you do now?"  
  
I was puzzled, and I could tell she was too-she had lived with darkness so long....  
  
Lexy looked away guiltily, "I guess I must fulfill my duty besides..."  
  
I was shocked. "But Lexy! You have no reason to anymore! There has to be another way!"  
  
"We can't control fate, Jess."  
  
"Yes we can! You don't have to live with this anymore! The heartless would be gone! We wouldn't have to worry anymore!"  
  
Lexy's thoughts were ablaze with arguments: "So what?' "What if I could leave...""Endless power.""Shattered hearts..."   
  
And still Jess pleaded with her.  
  
She was down on her knees, hands clasped before her, eyes begging for her to let go....  
  
"Lexy, you know this isn't right!"  
  
Duty...Destiny...  
  
"You could come with me!"  
  
Shadows...power..  
  
"All of this could end!"  
  
Bound to shadow, saved from light.  
  
"We can help Riku!"  
  
...Riku?  
  
Suddenly the person in question burst into the room.  
  
"Lexy! I heard my name and-you." He glared at Jess spitefully, daring her to move.  
  
"What are you doing here?!?!? How did you get here?!?!?"  
  
"I-I....."  
  
Lexy could only watch Riku approach Jess-her heart willed her to move, but her mind willed her to stay.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO LEXY?!?!?!"  
  
Jess lept up, keyblade drawn in a defensive position.  
  
"I wasn't about to hurt her, or touch her in any way." Her voice hardened, sharp as steel.  
  
Riku grinned and unsheathed his own blade.  
  
"You really think you stand a chance against me? Me? The King of Darkness?"  
  
He prepared to strike.  
  
"Leave here now, or you will never be able to."  
  
Jess only stared, and dropped her keyblade to her side.  
  
She glared hard at Riku, and uttered in a voice unlike herself, "Then let it be done."  
  
Lexy knew what to do now.  
  
Her heart had told her in a pure, clean lilt.  
  
"You are free."  
  
End Chapter Eleven 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Stepping into the Light  
  
"Riku. Stop." She stepped in front of him. "It's done."  
  
"What... What do you mean?"  
  
"We're free Riku."  
  
"Free?"  
  
"Yes. We are free from the darkness. None of this is neccasary any longer."  
  
"YOu mean... All our hard work was-"  
  
"Pointless. There was no reason for me to hate Jessie for her belifes, and now, this conflict is over."  
  
"So... YOu mean to tell me... That we're leaving?"  
  
"Yes Riku. Weather you chose to stay with me is your own dicision. I'm going with Jessie, and Sora. YOu two have somthing you need to work out. So..." She held out her hand. "Together?"  
  
He took her hand. "Forever."  
  
"Alright! Now, everyone, let's go!" She grabbed everything of importance to her, and waited for them to do the same. Once everyone was ready, they ran to the room with the keyholes.  
  
"Well. We'll travel out of one of the keyholes, and find Sora. Then, once out there, Riku and I can use our power to seal them all. I'll use my power to destroy all of the remaining heartless. Jess, where was it that you lost Sora?"  
  
"We were in Neverland."  
  
"Then, let's go." They traveled through it.  
  
Once there, Lexy sealed the keyhole, and they flew to the ground. Once they spotted Sora, they killed all the remaining heartless.  
  
"Jess! Lexy, Riku? What's going on?" Sora asked, as Jessie helped him up.  
  
"Everything's going to be ok now." Jessie said, hugging Sora.  
  
Lexy and Riku used their power to close the remaining keyholes. They used the rest of their dark power to banish the heartless back to where they came from.  
  
"What's going on?" Sora asked again.  
  
LExy took Sora's hands. "Sora, I'm sorry for everything Riku and I put you through, I'm sorry for corupting Riku, once he was finally good. But, Jessie's showed me the light, and this time, I'm going to stick with it."  
  
"Friends?" Riku asked Sora.  
  
"The best." Sora smiled.  
  
End Chapter Twelve  
  
The end 


End file.
